A Joker's Love An Izaya Orihara One Shot
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: *sigh* I really don't feel like coming up with a summary, so read if you want.


A Joker's Love

My heart pounded as I faced the residence of the culprit who filled my new life with chaos. The informant broker who goes by the name of Izaya Orihara. The crazy bastard who loves to watch people suffer; who thrives on it. I opened the door, which for some reason was unlocked and walked inside. I gazed in awe at how fancy this room was. Then something caught my attention. I walked over to it and picked it up. Was this what I think it was?

"Is this a head?" I asked myself quietly.

Then an idea popped in my head. Celty is headless and she was searching for her head. Could this be her head that she had been searching for so long? I stared at it. Her face and hair was so beautiful, but Celty looks more beautiful without it. I set it back down on the desk.

"She doesn't need it anymore. She has a lover and she has friends who love her whether she's headless or not." I said quietly again.

"I've been expecting you, Tsukiko."

I stood in a defensive stance as the black chair in front of me spun around. My cheeks flushed as I stared into deep reddish brown eyes. His hair was short and spiky. His thin lips curved into a delightful smirk. His body was slender and thin. He stood up and opened his arms out to me. I started backing up, until I hit the couch behind me. Damn, why does my enemy have to be so damn sexy! I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts of him.

"What do you have against me?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you trying to kill me?" I asked him again.

"Kill you? That's what you think I was trying to do?"

"Ya! Why else would you trick my gang into fighting Shizuo Heiwajima? You knew he was the strongest guy in Ikebukuro and knew my guys didn't have a chance. You had hoped that Shizuo would've killed me in the process."

Izaya shook his head as he sighed.

"My dear girl, I wasn't trying to kill you. Actually, I was hoping you would be the one to kill him, but at least one part of my plan didn't fail." He said to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him confused.

I was pushed down on the couch with his index finger. My mind went blank, when he crawled on top of me and pinned his hands down on each side of my head, trapping me. His left leg rested in between my legs. My heart started racing faster as my whole face turned red. I started struggling beneath him, trying to get out, but to no avail.

"W…what are you doing?" I asked him frantically.

"My plan to get you here worked." He whispered in my ear.

His finger started to trace my face down to my neck, shoulders and chest. I bit my lip trying to suppress the shiver of delight I felt.

"W…what plan are you talking about?"

"Who do you think invited you here to Ikebukuro?"

"Some guy I met on an online chat room."

I stared into his eyes as his lips curved wider. That's when my eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean, you're…?"

His head nodded up and down.

"I was also the one that sent those guys to fight you."

"You're the reason why I joined their gang after I defeated them. You then tricked one of my guys into fighting Shizuo, not only hoping to destroy him, but to lead me here to you. Somehow you knew I'd start investigating you, but why? Why did you want to meet me so much?"

"You intrigued me."

"How? I'm a delinquent who murdered her parents. I felt pleasure in killing the people who birthed and raised me. Fighting, hurting are two things I thrive to have in my life. Why would you possibly want to meet someone like me?"

"For those reasons exactly. You're the type of girl I can be with." He replied to me.

He started giving my neck and my cleavage butterfly kisses. He then went back up to my neck and started sucking and nibbling at it. His left knee went up and pressed hard against my entrance.

"I….Izaya-san!" I squeaked his name.

He then covered my mouth with his, sticking his tongue in my mouth when it was still open. I felt his tongue explore every inch of my mouth, leaving no area untouched. I slightly moaned into his kiss and I started to massage his tongue with mine, which made him also moan slightly. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I felt a wave of pleasure hit my body, but we were interrupted when his door was blown from it hinges. Izaya parted from my lips and stared up.

"!" was a growling angrily sound I heard when the door flew into the wall in front of us.

"Shizu-chan?"

Izaya quickly got off me and smiled at Shizuo, who stood there, holding a huge pole in his hands. I sat up and stared at him. How did he find out where Izaya lived? Izaya then smiled down at me.

"Well my dear, I'm afraid I have to leave you, but let's continue this another time, alright?" with that jumped through his big window.

"I'm not letting you get away, you bastard!" Shizu-chan ran after him and jumped through the same spot Izaya jumped through.

I quickly ran over to the window and watched as Shizu-chan chased Izaya all through Ikebukuro. A smile crept on my lips and a small laugh escaped through them,

"Shizu-chan will never change." I said quietly to myself.

After that, I started hanging around Celty, Shinra and Shizuo more often, helping them with their job around this town. I moved in with Izaya after he got a new apartment, since Shizu-chan destroyed his other one. I'd say my life here is chaotic, but it is also very fun and adventurous. You never know what might happen here. If your life is boring and you need excitement, I definitely recommend moving here to Ikebukuro. In this town, the word boring doesn't exist.


End file.
